Problem: Express this product in scientific notation: $(1.80\times 10^{-3})\times (1.00\times 10^{-5})$
Solution: Start by collecting like terms together. $= (1.80\times 1.00) \times (10^{-3}\times 10^{-5})$ When multiplying exponents with the same base, add the powers together. $= 1.8 \times 10^{-3\,+\,-5}$ $= 1.8 \times 10^{-8}$